classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Roll
category:Job Abilities Rolls ''Lucky #s: Lucky / Unlucky'' Notes *Phantom Rolls are learned by using "dice" (the Corsair equivalent of a spell scroll). For example, Corsair Die teaches Corsair's Roll and Black Mage Die teaches Wizard's Roll. *When a Phantom Roll is used, a number from 1-6 is randomly chosen and begins a "total" for the chosen roll. The total can be increased by following up the roll with the ability Double-Up. Use of Double-Up may be continued for up to 45 seconds following the initial roll, or until the total exceeds 11 and Busts (see below). In general, as the total climbs toward 11, the potency of the roll's effect increases. *The primary goal with any Phantom Roll is to roll as close to 11 as possible without going over, which results in a Bust. In addition, it is desirable to try for a total that matches the roll's Lucky Number, and avoid the total that matches the roll's Unlucky Number (see below). *Having a player of a certain job in your party and using the roll corresponding to that job causes the roll to receive an enhancement. This is often referred to as an Optimal Job bonus. ** e.g. A Summoner Die teaches Evoker's Roll. Evoker's Roll gives either a 1, 2, 3, or 4 MP/tick Refresh effect, depending on the result of the roll. Having a SMN (the optimal job) in the party and in the same zone increases the MP/tick by one point, up to 2, 3, 4, or 5 MP/tick. ** The optimal job character does not need to be hit by the roll, or even anywhere close, just in zone. ** The effect is not multiplied by having several members of the optimal job in the party. *Each roll has a Lucky Number and Unlucky Number, which can be viewed in-game by highlighting the desired roll and watching the help text at the top of the screen. *A Lucky Number is usually a small number and can possibly be achieved without any Double-Ups, yet provides a buff significantly stronger than what its number would normally imply. The effect of a Lucky Number roll is second only to a roll of 11. If you land on a Lucky Number, it is generally wise to accept it and not Double-Up anymore. *An Unlucky Number for any given roll is always 4 higher than the roll's Lucky Number. The effect of an Unlucky Number roll, despite usually being a high number, is often nearly as weak as a roll of 1. If you land on an Unlucky Number, it may be desirable to try to Double-Up. On the other hand, depending on the roll, using Double-Up at this point may have a high risk of Busting, so decide carefully. *As with Bard songs, the maximum number of Phantom Roll effects permitted from one Corsair is 2. Multiple Corsairs in the same party can each apply two rolls. The amount reduces to 1 if Corsair is the subjob. If another roll is used when already at this limit, the existing roll effect with the shortest remaining duration will be removed. *You cannot reroll a roll (whether applied by you or another Corsair) that you currently have applied to yourself. You must allow the effect to wear off first, which can be accomplished by time elapse, logging out, zoning, overwriting it with another roll, or even intentionally Busting the roll (if it is still eligible for Double-Up). *Rolling a total of 12 or greater (via Double-Up) results in a Bust. **A Bust causes all party members with the roll in the area of effect to have the roll effect removed from them. If you are out of range of the Double-Up that led to the Bust, you will still retain your roll effect. This allows party members to potentially "opt out" and not gamble their roll effect for a chance at a stronger one. **In addition, the roller will also suffer a Bust effect. The amount of rolls the roller will be able to place on himself is reduced by one. (Note that you are still able to place two rolls on your party members.) The roller will also suffer a penalty effect corresponding to the roll he/she Busted on. For instance, if you Bust Corsair's Roll, you will receive a reduction to EXP gained instead of an increase. These penalties only apply to the roller, not his/her party. **If you have enough Bust effects such that you are not able to place a roll on yourself (2 Busts as COR main, 1 Bust as /COR sub), Phantom Roll cannot be used until one of the Bust effects wears off. **You may reroll the same roll after you have Busted on it, provided that you are still permitted to (following the above rule). *Zoning removes all roll (and Bust) effects. *Subbing Corsair results in a less potent Phantom Roll effect (by ~50%) and eliminates "Optimal Job" bonuses. *Phantom Roll has a range of 8' (smaller than Bard song range). **Double-Up changes the roll value for party members within 8' of the Corsair when it is used, which may be different from which members got the original roll. This can be used to give the same roll to separate groups of players far apart, though they won't all have the same value. **Luzaf's Ring increases the range to 16' for both Phantom Roll and Double-Up. *Please see here for a detailed statistical analysis of Phantom Roll results and tactics. * A roll calculator spreadsheet that gives expected values for the known rolls.